Teen Titans Bloopers!
by Techno Skittles
Summary: w00t! I've been seeing this lately and was tempted to do it myself. XD Rated T for major perversion, cursing, and just plain randomness. Flames are welcome. Couples will vary but I'm mainly sticking to BB/Rae.
1. Cactus Juice

**Author's Notes: **

**I had an urge to do this so I am. I'm one of those people who can come up with a blooper for ANYTHING. I come up with alternate lines while I'm watching the shows. So I had to do this.**

**I got the layout idea from TTCyclone.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Jordan! Can you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Jordan: Do it yourself.**

**Me: I can't.**

**Jordan: Why not?**

**Me: BECAUSE I CAN'T TAKE THE BOX!**

**Jordan: Whaaaat?**

**Me: Just do it!**

**Jordan: Fine. Ashleigh does not own Teen Titans.**

**Lol. I was watching the Nanny when I came up with the disclaimer. XD On to the bloopers!**

XxXxXxX

**#1 – Divide and Conquer**

Robin: And I can think of five reasons why you don't want to! *drops from above* One!

Starfire: *drops from above* Two!

Beast Boy: Sixty nine!

Director: Cut! What the hell was that?

BB: I like that number!

Ashleigh: *slaps him* Pervert!

Cyborg: What's she doing here?

Director: She won a contest or something and now she's co-director.

Ashleigh: Where's my milkshake?

**#2 – Stranded**

Robin: Has anyone seen Raven?

Starfire: I hope she is not suffering the atrocities that are abundant on this planet?

*camera moves to Raven who's moaning. BB suddenly appears on top of her*

Director: RAVEN!

Raven: *sits up blushing* Shit! We're filming _now_?

Director: Yes!

Ashleigh: No, no. I like this better. *smiling*

Jordan: *slaps back of head*

Cyborg: What's she here for?

Jordan: I'm restraining Ashleigh so she doesn't kill you all.

Everyone: o_o

**#3 – Bunny Raven or How to Make a Titanimal Disappear**

Raven: *looks down at bunny self* I quit.

Ashleigh: But you look adorable!

**#4 – Revolution**

Cyborg: The burgers are hot and the dogs are cheesed and –

Director: Cut! It's 'The burgers are cheesed and the dogs are hot."

Cyborg: Oh.

**-Take 2-**

Cyborg: The burgers are cheesed and the dogs are hot and the fireworks are about to begin! Man I love Halloween!

Director: Cut! It's 'Man I love the Fourth of July!

Cyborg: That's not what it said in the script!

Director: What do you mean?

Ashleigh: *laughing on floor*

Director: *sighs* Just say the Fourth of the July.

Cyborg: Whatever.

**-Take 3-**

Cyborg: The burgers are cheesed and the dogs are hot and the fireworks are about to begin! Man I love the Fourth of July!

Speedy: *runs onto set* This. . .is. . .SPARTAAAAAAAAAA!

Director: *face palm* I'm not even going to say anything.

**#5 – Date with Destiny**

Beast Boy: *holding Silkie* You know, now that nobody's making them all mutated, these little guys might actually make good pets.

Silkie: *jumps out of lap and into water*

Raven: Great. Now you made him commit suicide.

BB: Silkie!

Director: *sighs* Bring in the replacement Silkie.

Random crew member: That was our last one, sir.

Director: GOD DAMMIT!

**#6 – Aftershock (Part 1)**

Slade: Will you obey my every command?

Terra: *glares, hands on hips* Sex slave was not in the job description! I'm out! *walks off set*

Slade: *sighs and shakes head* At least Robin was more willing.

Everyone (except Robin): O_O

Robin: *laughs nervously* He promised muffins.

**#7 – Birthmark**

*Rae's clothes rip and show the markings on her body*

Raven: Wait, wait, wait! I am NOT comfortable with this!

Director: What now?

Raven: I'm not going to stand here alone on this roof with that rapist over there, half-naked!

Slade: Rapist?

Director: Nothing is going to happen to you.

Ashleigh: *gasps* You're his accompliance!

Director: What?

Sokka: CACTUS JUICE!

Director: Wrong set.

Sokka: *makes waving arm motions* Caaaaaactus Juuuuuice!

Raven: *sneaks away*

Slade: NO! *tackles*

Raven: RAAAAAAAPE!

XxXxXxX

**Author's Comments:**

**I don't know what I was thinking. I got really random. I might make more if I get more ideas. And if you want to have some more.**

**Raven: o.e *disturbed***

**Ashleigh: Oops! No one helped you did they?**

**Raven: *whimpers and curls up into a fetal position***

**Ashleigh: Soooooooooorryyyyyyy.**

**Until next time~!**


	2. The Papayas!

**#8 – Trouble in Tokyo (Thanks to ice diamond)**

*Robin and Starfire have just kissed*

Cyborg: Well it's about time.

*Rob and Star lean in for a 2nd kiss*

Ashleigh: *O.C.* Ah! The oranges ate the papayas!

Starfire: *laughs*

Director: Cut! Ashleigh!

Ashleigh: The papayas!

**-Take 2-**

*Robin and Starfire lean in for a 2nd kiss*

Robin: *sneezes on Starfire*

Starfire: Ewwww! *slaps him and walks away*

Ashleigh: The papayas!

**#9 – Go!**

Starfire: *pounding on the pillar holding up the balcony to the Pizza Place*

Citizens: *screaming*

*balcony collapses on Starfire*

Everyone: *gasps*

Director: Relax. That was the stunt double. She can handle it.

SF's stunt double: But I'm right here.

Director: FFFFFFFFFF!

**#10 – Terra**

Starfire: *squeezes Terra in the infamous Starfire Hug*

Terra: *turns blue*

Cyborg: Starfire, I think you should ease up.

Starfire: *hugs tighter*

Terra: *turns purple and goes limp*

Director: Starfire!

Starfire: *lets Terra drop* Oops! Sorry.

**-5 minutes later in Starfire and Raven's shared dressing room-**

Raven: *hands Star $20* Nice work.

**#11 – Every Dog Has His Day**

*space ship picks up alien dog*

Director: Cut! You picked up the wrong dog!

Soto: No Soto didn't.

Director: Yeah, you did. You were supposed to pick up Beast Boy.

Soto: Soto picked up his dog.

Director: That's not what you supposed to do though. You were supposed to abduct Beast Boy.

Soto: Soto does not want Beast Boy. Soto wants his dog.

Ashleigh: Lemme handle this. *picks up BB still in dog form* Take this dog you nit-wit! *throws BB at ship*

BB: *falls back to ground and changes in human* OWWWWWW!

**#12 – Can I Keep Him?**

Starfire: STUPID CURTAINS! *blasts wall, taking out whole window*

Raven: Aliens.

Crew member: *whispers something in director's ear*

Director: SHIT!

Cyborg: What?

Director: The window washer was still out there.

**#13 – Deception**

Cyborg: *chokes on unicycle*

Director: Maybe we should just not have this scene.

Ashleigh: NO! This is hilarious!

**#14 – Bunny Raven or How to Make a Titananimal Disappear**

Mumbo: *singing and going up those steps backwards but falls off last step*

Raven: Does this mean we're done?

Cyborg: Yeah. This tutu's itchy!

Robin: THERE'S BUGS IN MY HAIR!

Starfire: Suck it up! I have fleas on my ass!

Ashleigh: The papayas!

XxXxXxX

**Author's Comments: **

**XD I'll probably try to update this at least twice a week. I hope you liked this update.**

**Sorry that you weren't in this one Jordan. I couldn't think of anything to include you in.**

**For anyone who has a suggestion for a blooper, go ahead and tell me. I'll give you credit like I did for ice diamond.**

**Until next time~!**


	3. NOT MO!

**#15 – The Quest**

Snake: *puts out fire on candle*

Robin: *screams like a girl*

Snake: What?

Robin: I'm afraid of the dark! There could be monsters!

**#16 – The Quest (again)**

Robin: *walks in on his teammates dressed up as him*

Star,Cy,BB,&Rae: O_O

Robin: Holy shit! Slade finally figured out how to clone me and killed all my teammates! Noooooes!

Star,Cy,BB,&Rae: *face palm*

**#17 – Aftershock (Part 1)**

Terra: Who's in control now?

Raven: *gasping for breath as she's pulled underneath mud*

Director: And. . .cut! That's a wrap! Nice work, Terra.

Raven: *still has not come up*

Director: Terra, you can let her up now.

Raven: *still hasn't come up*

Director: Terra. . .

*bubbles come up in mud*

Director: Dammit Terra!

**#18 – The Prophecy**

Slade: We'll be seeing each other again. *starts to sink into floor but suddenly stops at the ankles* What the? *struggles to sink lower but is trapped* Aaaaaahhhhh!

Raven: *face palm*

**-Take 2-**

Slade: We'll be seeing each other again. *nothing happens* Oh come on! *jumps up and down*

Director and Raven: *face palm*

**#19 – Mad Mod (Thanks to Titans Obsessionist)**

*hypno screen comes down*

Robin: Everyone! Look away!

*everyone but Raven looks away*

Raven: Pretty swirls. . .*hypnotized*

Director: What the hell? Beast Boy's the one supposed to be hypnotized!

Beast Boy: *laughs* But it's funnier with Raven!

Raven: Swirly. . .

Mad Mod: *appears on screen* Kill your fellow teammates.

Raven: Kill. . .teammates. . .

Cyborg: *turns to glare at BB* Is it funny now?

Beast Boy: Just run!

**#20 – Nevermore**

Rage (in Trigon form): *blasts lasers out of eyes and Raven but misses and it hits the lighting instead*

Raven: *lighting falls on her* Ack!

Director: *to crew member* Order new lighting sets.

**#21 – The Prophecy**

*at a crossroad of the three pathways*

Robin: Just pick one! *fights off ghost monsters*

Beast Boy: Uhhhh. Eeenie, meenie, miney, MO! *runs to last pathway but comes running back, being chased my ghost monsters* NOT MO! NOT MO! *trips* Ack!

*ghost monsters surround him*

Beast Boy: Aaaahhhh! They're gonna eat my flesh!

Director: Cu –

Raven: *puts hand over Director's mouth* Let's see where this goes.

* * *

**Author's Comments: **

**Well, there you have it! My 3****rd**** installment for **_**Teen Titans' Bloopers!**_** I am taking suggestions so if you ever have one, just let me know.**

**For all of you who are following **_**Not Your Average Teenage Fairytale**_** I'll let you know that it will probably be up by tonight. I'm not entirely sure.**

**Until next time~!**


	4. Ricola

#22 – The Prophecy

Trigon: Continue to please me, Slade and –

Slade: I thought we weren't going to tell anyone!

Everyone: O_O

**#23 – Stranded**

Screech Monster: *screeches but starts coughing dramatically*

Titans: Uhhhh.

Screech Monster: Anybody have a Ricola?

**#24 – The End Part 1**

Trigon: *closes hand around Raven and hears a snapping sound* Shiiiiit!

Director: Please tell me that was the stunt double.

**#25 – The End Part 1**

Beast Boy: For luck. *runs away*

Raven: *opens hand and sees a mouse and screams* WHAT THE HELL?  
Beast Boy: Fooled ya! *laughing*

Director: What happened to the penny?

BB: *looks down at feet* I accidentally ate it.

**#26 – Birthmark**

*everything's just been frozen in time due to Raven's powers*

Beast Boy: *sneezes*

Director: Goddamit Beast Boy! Now we have to re-do the scene!

**#27 – The End Part 3**

Raven: *starts to fall into lava*

Robin: *catches her and lands on a cliff*

Director: *blinks and whispers* Wow. I was so sure they were both going to fall.

*one of the fire demons knocks them off*

Director: I spoke too soon.

**#28 – Mother Mae Eye**

Raven, Cyborg, Robin, and BB: *try to get out of the oven*

Cyborg: It's locked!

Director: But there's no lock on it.

Slade: Take that you bastards!

Everyone: *face palm*

**#29 – The End Part 1**

Cyborg: Who wants to play stankball after lunch?

Raven: Sure.

Beast Boy: But you hate anything stanky.

Raven: Maybe I never gave it a chance.

Starfire: Raven! Would you like to perform the Earthly ritual of painting the toenails with me?

Raven: Sounds like fun.

Beast Boy: Raven! Will you go out with me?

Director: CUT!

Beast Boy: What? It seemed like the right moment.

Director: Just stick to the script.

Beast Boy: Not until she answers!

Raven: *awkward* Ummmmm. I'm taking five. *walks off set*

**#30 – Terra**

Beast Boy: *digs hole and comes up right in the middle of Terra's tornado* Terra!

Terra: *looks down*

Beast Boy: *gets sucked into tornado* Ahhhhhhh!

Cyborg and Robin: *laughing*

Beast Boy: I'm getting dizzy!

* * *

**I honestly don't know what I was thinking this time. Ah well. Hope ya enjoyed. I can't say when the next one will be up.**


	5. Vacation

**#31 – Go!**

Robin: *tries to go make peace with Starfire*

Starfire: *starbolts ready at hands*

Robin: *screams like a girl* She's trying to kill me!

**#32 – Go! (again)**

Rob, Cy, & BB: *go to attack Starfire*

Raven: *puts up shield to stop them* Maybe violence isn't the answer.

Rob, Cy, & BB: *silently agree*

Raven: *smiles* Cookies is!

Director: What?

Raven: Dammit Happy!

**#33 – Lightspeed**

*camera turns to cage with Kid Flash still in it*

Jinx: Aren't you supposed to be out of there by now?

Kid Flash: I can't get out! I'm stuck!

Jinx: How so?

Kid Flash: I somehow glued myself to the floor.

Everyone: *face palm*

**#34 – Go! (once again)**

Alien dude: Now your town will be destroyed!

Raven: Great. I told you not to interfere! But no one listens to the goth girl! *sigh* I'm taking a vacation.

Director: *whispers to Robin* She's taking this too seriously. Maybe she needs one.

**#35 – Revved Up**

Star & Rae: *in chicken truck*

Random chicken: *pokes Starfire in the eye*

Star: AHHHHHHH! *holds hand to eye* DAMN ABOMINATION! *blows up truck*

Raven: Do you have to blow up everything that pisses you off?

Starfire: *crosses arms* You're the one to talk.

**#36 – The Prophecy**

Raven: *standing in small beam of light on top of hand statue*

*spotlight falls on Raven*

Director: Who the hell is ordering all this crappy lighting around here?

Random crew member: You are.

Director: Well, don't let me do it again!

**#37 – Nevermore**

Raven: Hey guys! What's up?

Cyborg: I don't know anymore.

Director: You guys are on the wrong side of the path! It's the other side!

Beast Boy: Wait, what?

Rae, Cy, & BB: *all fall into the depths of Raven's mind*

Director: Will someone bring me a black coffee?

**#38 – Date with Destiny**

Kitten: *shoves Starfire's head in punch bowl*

Starfire: *flips Kitten into cake*

Kitten: *lands on top of a woman in skimpy clothing* What were you doing in the cake?

Director: Aw crap. We must've gotten the wrong cake.

**-at a bachelor party somewhere-**

*a couple of guys roll a towering cake in*

Groom-to-be: Guys! I said no girls popping out of cakes!

Best-man-to-be: Relax! It's fun!

*nothing happens*

Random guy: Did she die in there or something?

*some guys start tearing up the cake, looking for the girl*

Best-man-to-be: We must've picked up the wrong cake.

**#39 – Sisters**

*alien squid thing is dragging BB through the club*

BB: Ahhhhhh!

Raven: *uses powers to throw crates at alien squid thing but accidentally hits BB instead*

BB: Owwwww! Can't someone else help me?

Raven: Shut up and be grateful! I haven't forgotten that stupid water bucket prank!

BB: Hehe. ^^; My bad.

**#40 – Forces of Nature**

Lightning: *misses target and catches fire to one of the trees* Crap!

Director: Someone get the fire hose!

Random crew member: You never paid to have a fire hose installed.

Director: Shit! Then someone get some water or something. Just put the fire out!

Ashleigh: What's going on? *sees fire* I take a five week vacation and I come back to _this_. *sighs* I'm taking a seven week vacation next time.

* * *

**Someone asked me why I wasn't in any bloopers for the past chapter. Well, now you know. **

**Sorry it's been such a long time since my last update. Computer is still not fixed. Seems like the universe is just out to get me. Anyways, NYATF might be updated today, then again, it might not. I don't know yet. I've only written the first few paragraphs. So, again. . .maybe.**


	6. YOU LIED!

**#41 – For Real**

Bumble Bee: *uses stingers to stop the timer on the bomb but gets electrocuted*

Ashleigh: Is she dead?

Director: Nope. She's twitching, see?

Ashleigh: She stopped.

Director: Looks like Titans East are no longer going to be in the series.

**#42 – Go!**

Cyborg: Look at this view. Someone should build a house out here.

Beast Boy: Yeah. If you like sunshine and beaches.

Raven: *laughs softly* You know, you're kind of funny.

Beast Boy: *sparkles in eyes* I've got a ton of jokes!

Raven: *twitch* Uhhh. *jumps in water*

Cyborg: *jumps in after her*

Beast Boy: That's exactly what my parents did too. :(

Ashleigh: I thought they died after their boat went over a waterfall.

Beast Boy: Nah. They jumped over the waterfall on purpose. The producers said they accidentally went over to make my background more dramatic.

Ashleigh: o_o

**#43 – Nevermore**

Rage: *zaps herself back into Raven*

Raven: *laughs*

Director: Cut! Why are you laughing?

Raven: It tickles!

**#44 – Calling All Titans Pt 1**

The Brain: *shocked by exploding communicator*

Monsieur Mallah: *removes communicator from Brain* They have cut off the communications.

Brain: That's okay! I still get cotton candy if I'm a good boy!

Director: Maybe we should make a fake electrocution next time.

Monsieur Mallah: Ya think?

Brain: Don't let the platypus run away! He's afraid of rope!

**#45 – Things Change**

Starfire: We could've used your assistance.

Ashleigh: Nowai! You used a contraction! Congratulations!

Starfire: This is the last episode in the season. I think I've learned a little more about the English language.

Ashleigh: =_= Stop being such a kill joy. That's Raven's job.

Raven: Shut up!

**#46 – Revved Up (Thanks to yuugi arry)**

Robin: *opens suitcase and giant squid attacks him* GAH!

Cyborg: We chased after a bunch of villains who were also after the suitcase just to have him attacked?

Raven: Best. Mission. Ever.

**#47 – The Beast Within (Thanks to TeenTitanMirra)**

Beast Boy: *about to eat Robin's ham* Wait!

Director: *sigh* Yes, Beast Boy?

Beast Boy: You're sure this is tofu? I mean, like, absolutely sure? I'm not about to eat five pounds of meat?

Director: Yes. We've checked. It's 100% tofu. No meat add-ins or anything.

Beast Boy: Okay.

Director: And. . .action!

Beast Boy: *eats ham then starts gagging* You lied! YOU LIED TO ME! *clutches throat*

Director: What?

Beast Boy: That wasn't tofu! It was pure ham! *gagging* I just ate a dead pig! *eyes water* GAH!

Raven: That's for that little mouse prank you pulled!

Ashleigh: *goes to high 5 Raven* Good one!

Raven: *crosses arms* No.

Ashleigh: :(

Beast Boy: *writhing and gagging on the floor*

Director: *gets out walkie talkie* Could someone check on the food prop room?

Person on other end: Why?

Director: Raven was alone in there and Terra's prop food is in there, too. Test for any toxins you can think of.

Person on other end: Yes, sir.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**XD The last one was my favorite. Thanks a bunch for the ideas guys!**


End file.
